


I Know How I Feel

by Theoroark



Series: Feeling Good [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Widowmaker wakes up.





	I Know How I Feel

When Widowmaker wakes up, the first thing she sees are Sombra’s feet, kicked up on the end of her bed. She tracks the feet to their source. Sombra is asleep in a chair at her bedside, her hair sticking out all over the place and lines on her face from awkward resting positions. Widow hears a cough, and turns. Hanzo is leaning against the wall.

 

“Do you want to deal with it all now, or do you need a moment?” he whispers. Widow looks back to Sombra and it hits her. She’s felt attraction to Sombra before, affection for her, appreciation, respect. Sombra has pulled more out of her than anyone or anything else. But she hasn’t felt this since she was Amélie. It’s not quite a shock, it’s a burn, like the magma one knows lies under the earth’s crust, but never expects to be confronted with. She’s glad and she’s afraid and she’s overwhelmed.

 

“A moment,” she says. Hanzo nods and waits.

 

When she feels something approaching ready, she sits up and squeezes Sombra’s foot. Sombra wakes up with a jolt and she hears Hanzo leaving the room. Sombra scoots her chair forward and Widow extends her hand to her. Sombra takes it instantly.

 

“I love you,” Widow says.

 

“Are you okay?” Sombra asks urgently. Widow smiles and shakes her head.

 

“I have no idea,” she says. “But I–“ The door opens again and Dr. Ziegler comes back in, and all conversation immediately shifts to answering Sombra’s question in the spirit she meant it. After the two of them are satisfied that Widow is stable, Dr. Ziegler fixes Sombra in a meaningful stare and asks if she could speak to her privately. Sombra squeezes Widow’s hand, then lets go and follows the doctor. It’s the first time Sombra hasn’t been touching her since she’s woken up, and for the first time in years, she feels the cold.

 

“She’s still not going to be the same as she was before,” Dr. Ziegler says. She’s speaking very quietly now but she had not removed the augmentation Talon made to her hearing, so Widow can make her out perfectly.

 

“Yeah, I noticed,” Sombra says. “Still kind of blue, huh? Well, at least she won’t have to completely replace her makeup collection.”

 

“You don’t understand.” Dr. Ziegler sounds irritated and a little concerned at Sombra’s flippant tone. “There’s only so much I could do, so much I could recover. She’s still not Amélie. She’s never going to be Amélie.”

 

“I never knew Amélie,” Sombra says. “I just know Widow. And I love Widow. So I don’t really care.”

 

Widow can’t help but smile to herself, and when Sombra comes back to her, she takes her hand again.

 

They go to the Chateau when she’s discharged. It’s predictable, maybe, but Sombra assures her they can turn it into a fortress from Talon, and she finds herself craving the familiar. She hasn’t been back in the house since she was a child, and it feels new again. But what she had loved about the house as a child was its oldness, and now all she can see is the dilapidation and neglect. It’s strange, being disappointed by a house, and it’s strange craving. Sombra watches her wander the halls, and the next time she goes into town, she comes back with a stack of interior decorating magazines and a swathe of paint chips.

 

Sombra’s firewalls are the best in the world, and she promises Widow that nothing will get in that they don’t want. So after a week or so, they tentatively pick up their holovids. Sombra is the first. She writes Reyes a long message. She doesn’t show it to Widow beforehand and Widow doesn’t ask to see it, but after it’s sent Sombra will not get more than a few feet away from Widow or from her holovid.

 

Widow calls Hanzo on a day when Sombra is completely immersed in her security coding. She sits on the veranda and they catch up. Sombra comes out and sits next to her towards the tail end of their conversation, when Hanzo’s frustration with Genji’s reticence is becoming apparent.

 

“He’s still angry,” Widow says. “What did you expect?”

 

“He said he forgave me.” Sombra, who is leaning against Widow’s shoulder, rolls her eyes. Widow elbows her.

 

“You two went from trying to kill each other to being able to speak. That’s a big improvement, and that’s what his forgiveness got you. You’re going to have to put in work if you want any more.”

 

“You can’t help him if he doesn’t want to be helped,” Sombra tells her when she hangs up with a dissatisfied expression on her face.

 

“You can’t save him if he doesn’t want to be saved,” Widow tells her when there is no response to her message.

 

Widow calls Hanzo again, Sombra sends another message.

 

A few months after they’ve settled, they go to Dorado for a couple days. Sombra may have been suspiciously dormant recently, but her tag is still all over the city, and the Muertos that spot them in the street still run up and bear hug her. Talon can’t touch them here.

 

Sombra takes her to a bakery. She goes up to the woman behind the counter and takes her into the back room. Widow sits down at the table in front and a girl watches her awkwardly. Sombra and the woman come back and the mother waves the girl over to her, and the two of them retreat. The woman looks at Widow.

 

“You did this?” she asks.

 

“What? No,” Widow says. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

The woman nods, satisfied. “You did this,” she declares. “Have a cookie.”

 

The girl and Sombra come back a few minutes later, Sombra doing a worse job of hiding the fact that she was crying than the girl is. Sombra sits down next to Widow at the table and looks at the crumbs in front of her.

 

“You saved some for me, I hope,” she says, and the woman and the girl laugh. Widow smiles.

 

They spend the night in Castilo, in Sombra’s hideout. Sombra pulls all the data and programs she needs from her setup, while Widow lies on her futon and holds her teddy bear and watches. When she’s done, Sombra lies down and cuddles with them both.

 

“Your project,” Widow says, nodding to the web on the wall opposite them. “Are you still going to be able to pursue it, without Talon?” Sombra hums absently.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I could have done it with Talon. I don’t even know if it can be done, I guess. But it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Sure it does.”

 

“No, it doesn’t.” Sombra props herself up on her elbow and looks down at Widow. “When I left, Gabe told me that I had rebuilt myself so I could fight in this… war, this story, I don’t know what this is. And he was right. But if I’ve rebuilt myself before, I know I can do it again. Before, I made it so I could fight. Now I just want to… be.”

 

“That’s nice,” Widow says. “But it’s bullshit.” Sombra makes a face and shoves the bear at her, and Widow smiles. “I know you. Right now, you’re fighting for me. For us. But you started this because there was something out there that was powerful and went after those who weren’t. Maybe you’re not fighting Reyes’s war any more. But I know you and I know you can’t let something like that lie. You’re always going to fight for something.”

 

Sombra lets out a breath. Leans her head against hers. “What about you?” she asks.

 

Widow shrugs. “I’m fighting with you,” she says. “That’s all I need, I think. I feel good about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last plotty fic planned for the series, and the endgame– but I have a coda planned as well, and an idea or two for other middle fics in the series. And if there are any ideas you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to ask! But yeah– essentially, the story of this series is done. I hope you guys liked it, and thank you all so so much for your comments, they mean the world to me <3
> 
> I'm @tacticalgrandma if you want to talk to me or shoot me prompts there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos will make me love you!


End file.
